Trial And Error
by BlAcKhEaRt2071
Summary: A "blue crystal" is a rare item. And in the wrong hands could cause serious problems. My OC join with the Yuyu gang to keep the crystal from being taken and used to destroy the worlds. First chapter is descriptions of my characters and a somewhat short summary, because this space just cant do it justice! Dont like? Dont read!
1. OC Descritptions

M:*sitting in a tree, high up from the ground, half asleep but still aware of her surroundings*  
m:*a snap of a twig snaps her attention to focus. She looks around then carefully extends her senses to see what was near, she looks down to her right and sees a deer grazing in the grass below, she sighs in relief, but then an odd sensation makes her go stiff. She slowly looks over her shoulder and sees a pair of dark red eyes staring at her, she does not move, then with a swish of the wind, the eyes are gone*

y: Hey!*shouts*

m:*yelps and falls out of the tree crashing on her back*

k: Yusuke, was that really necessary? *walks up to the fallen mikki on the group on her back staring at the canopies of the trees*

y:Heh…*rubs the back of his head*sorry bout that.*walks up and stands next to kurama and extends his hand towards mikki*

m:*curses in Russian* what the hell is wrong with you? *she shouts and bolts up into a sitting position, smacking his hand away* you're lucky I cushioned my own fall! I could've died!

Bb: its going to take a lot more then falling out of a tree to kill you…*walks out of the bushes with a straight concerned face*

M:*snaps around and looks at bb, then glares*

Kw: aw, come on guys! You didn't have to leave me back there!*complains as he walks up behind yusuke out of breath*

Y: its not my fault you are a slow poke!

Kw: Shut up Urameshi!

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to fight

M:*gets ups and dusts off the dirt* whatever *turns and starts to leave*

Bb: mikki, wait….*starts after her in pleading voice*

K:You two I assume are fighting again?*asks bb*

Bb: yea….*stops and looks at him* I really did it this time, shes never going to come near again..

K: wha-

screeches and all 4 boys take off towards the scream

M: Damn it Hiei!

H: hn.. you should have been more aware.

M:*points finger at him angrily* stop stalking me and freaking me out! I was really freaked! I thought you were someone else…*says last part more quietly*

Bb:*burts through the bushes* mikki! Whats-! *sees hiei and the dead deer on the ground*

K:*appears next to bb* what happened?

M: a deer almost attacked me…I could've handled it but /somebody/ had to kill it! *shouts again*

H: hn…

K: why did you scream?*looks at mikki*

M: he made me jump..*mumbles*

H: like I said, you need to pay more attention..

Bb:*walks over to mikki* you okay?

M: I'm fine! *snaps*

Bb: *flinches and steps back*

yusuke and kuwabara appear still fighting

M:Hey! *shouts at the two* knock it off! Your pissing me off!

Y:*stops and looks right at mikki* oh yea! Well bring it on! *charges at her*

mikki and yusuke start fighting

Kw: Urameshi!

K: leave them be Kuwabara. They need to get rid of their rage.

Kw: are you sure they might not kill each other?

K: doubt it, they aren't landing any fatal blows*watches mikki and yusuke fight* lets go back to the house, let them fight it out.*turns and heads towards the house in the forest that they stay at for meetings and gatherings*


	2. Chapter 2

Mikki:*sitting in a tree, high up from the ground, half asleep but still aware of her surroundings. a snap of a twig snaps her attention to focus. She looks around then carefully extends her senses to see what was near, she looks down to her right and sees a deer grazing in the grass below, she sighs in relief, but then an odd sensation makes her go stiff. She slowly looks over her shoulder and sees a pair of dark red eyes staring at her, she does not move, then with a swish of the wind, the eyes are gone*

Yusuke: Hey!*shouts*

Mikki:*yelps and falls out of the tree crashing on her back*

Kurama: Yusuke, was that really necessary? *walks up to the fallen Mikki on the group on her back staring at the canopies of the trees*

Yusuke: Heh…*rubs the back of his head*sorry 'bout that.*walks up and stands next to Kurama and extends his hand towards Mikki*

Mikki:*curses in Russian* what the hell is wrong with you?! *she shouts and bolts up into a sitting position, smacking his hand away* you're lucky I cushioned my own fall! I could've died!

Bb: it's going to take a lot more then falling out of a tree to kill you…*walks out of the bushes with a straight concerned face*

Mikki:*snaps around and looks at bb, then glares*

Kuwabara: aw, come on guys! You didn't have to leave me back there!*complains as he walks up behind Yusuke out of breath*

Yusuke: it's not my fault you are a slow poke!

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi!

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to fight

Mikki:*gets ups and dusts off the dirt* whatever *turns and starts to leave*

Bb: Mikki, wait….*starts after her in pleading voice*

Kurama: You two I assume are fighting again?*asks bb*

Bb: yea….*stops and looks at him* I really did it this time; she's never going to come near again...

Kurama: what-

screeches and all 4 boys take off towards the scream

Mikki: Damn it Hiei!

Hiei: Hn... You should have been more aware.

Mikki:*points finger at him angrily* stop stalking me and freaking me out! I was really freaked! I thought you were someone else…*says last part more quietly*

Bb:*burst through the bushes* Mikki! What's-! *sees Hiei and the dead deer on the ground*

Kurama:*appears next to bb* what happened?

Mikki: a deer almost attacked me…I could've handled it but /somebody/ had to kill it! *shouts again*

Hiei: hn…

Kurama: why did you scream?*looks at Mikki*

Mikki: he made me jump...*mumbles*

Hiei: like I said, you need to pay more attention..

Bb:*walks over to Mikki* you okay?

Mikki: I'm fine! *snaps*

Bb: *flinches and steps back*

Yusuke and Kuwabara appear still fighting

Mikki: Hey! *shouts at the two* knock it off! You're pissing me off!

Yusuke:*stops and looks right at Mikki* oh yea! Well bring it on! *charges at her*

Mikki and Yusuke start fighting

Kuwabara: Urameshi!

Kurama: leave them be Kuwabara. They need to get rid of their rage.

Kuwabara: are you sure they might not kill each other?

Kurama: doubt it, they aren't landing any fatal blows*watches Mikki and Yusuke fight* lets go back to the house, let them fight it out.*turns and heads towards the house in the forest that they stay at for meetings and gatherings*


End file.
